A Reunion to Remember
by TrueRomantic
Summary: A wedding in Harmony brings Charity back home. She and Miguel have both been miserable since she left. The wedding brings them back togehter and they strive for their happily ever after.


A Reunion to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Passions. If I did, I would have no need to write this story.

A/N: This is my first Passions fanfiction, so please don't judge it too hard. I've changed quite a few things from how the story line is going now. This story disregards almost everything that happened after Charity left Harmony. Miguel is not, I repeat NOT, the father of Maria. Miguel and Kay slept together, but it turns out she slept with _several_ other guys around the same time. No one knows who the father is. Charity left town before the truth came out. Miguel followed, but returned to Harmony when he couldn't find her. Kay left town. Grace and Sam are still happily together. Luis and Antonio are alive. Luis is with Sheridan. She never had a baby. Beth is out of the picture. Alistar is dead. Julian is 'good'. Ivy isn't trying to get Sam. Nothing with Theresa and any children or marriages happened. Her and Ethan are still together. Gwen and Rebecca are out of the picture. Gwen and Sheridan are no longer friends. Liz is with Antonio. She isn't out to get Eve. The whole Russell is happy. Chad and Whitney are not related and are married. Jessica is not 'out of control' and is with Reese. Charity never went through that 'rebel' time when she was with all the guys. Jessica and Grace are the only people who know where Charity is. Theresa and Sheridan are the only ones who know that the two know where she is. Tabitha and Endora are both good witches. Ivy did help Charity with her designs. Charity is a semi-famous fashion designer, but keeps her whereabouts secret. Miguel, and others, recognize her designs but can't find her. Charity has been gone for about two and a half years. She left in 2002 at age 20. Miguel and Reese are 23 and graduated college. Charity is 22 and graduated college. Jessica is 20 and is still in college.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Invitation

**February 16th: ****Harmony**

"Hello?"

"Hey Charity! How are you?"

"Hey Jess. I'm fine. What's up?"

"Don't lie. We both know you're not 'fine'. But never mind that. Guess what!"

"I don't know. What?"

"Sheridan, Luis, Theresa, and Ethan are finally having their double wedding!"

"That's great! Send Theresa and Sheridan my love and congrats."

"Well, see, that's the thing. They want you to come. They asked my to invite you."

"O Jess. You know I'd love to come, but I can't. It would just make things difficult. Besides, I have too much work to do."

"Charity…"

"What? It's true!"

"It may be true, but you and I both know that you're just avoiding him."

"That may be. When you told me the truth, I stayed away for a reason. Miguel could have almost any girl in Harmony he wanted. I want him to have that chance."

"But you're the one he wants. He doesn't care about the other girls. All he wants is you. But if you won't come back for him, do it for Theresa and Sheridan. They consider you a friend. Family even! To keep things simple, they decided to each pick a bridesmaid. They wanted one person, that they both agreed on, to be made of honor. I don't know who the rest of the wedding party is, but I know it would mean so much to them if you agreed."

"Fine. I'll do it for them. But make sure they don't tell anyone I'm coming. And you better not tell anyone either. I'll let you know when you can tell people. And ask Sheridan if I can stay with her. There's less chance for me to see _him_ there. When's the wedding?"

"Thank you. This will make them so happy. It's on March 21st, but they'd like you to come as soon as possible for a dress fitting and to help with some other details. Also, they were wondering if you had some dress designs they could use. For all the girls in the wedding party. If you do, could you email them to me so they can pick some? If they do pick some, there will be no need for a fitting, but they could still use your help with some other details."

"Well, I should be able to leave by February 22nd. I'll send you some designs tonight. If they like some, I'll even have them made. Just send me their measurements."

"Thanks. I'll send it back to you soon. Bye Charity."

"Bye Jess." Charity hung up the phone and stared out the window at the Eiffel Tower, deep in thought. 'I hope I'm doing the right thing. Maybe it's time to go back. I've never been happy here. I miss my family. I can do my job anywhere. I think-No-I _am_ moving back to Harmony. I'll make it so my things won't arrive until well after the wedding. I think I'll ask Christine to send it all later.' She went to her bed and got under the covers, dreaming about her life in Harmony.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was the first chapter. By the way, I was wondering if anyone knew the name of the local hangout in Harmony. I remember a restaurant, but I can't remember what it's called. I need to know the name for my next chapter. Please read and review. 


End file.
